Bound
by Tyytyys Yaoi
Summary: Dump for LevixEren one shots. Ratings will vary. Open to requests to add more! Enjoy... XD
1. Happy Days

**Happy Days**

"Levi," I cooed, crawling my way on top of my very sexy boyfriend and burying my face in his neck.

He always smelled so good, had a body to kill and the best dick I ever had. Levi was just a perfect man. Perfect for me, which was why I hadn't wasted any time locking him down. _As if I'd be giving him up to anyone else. _

"Levi…" I called again before peppering kisses up his neck, jaw and cheek. "Wake up. It's Sunday."

Sunday meant date day for the two of us. With his job and my schooling, we could only dedicate the weekends to each other. That really sucked, but I didn't let it get to me. We'd only been dating for a little over a year and I didn't really want to rush things between us. Eventually, we would probably move in together. Until then, I was fine with things as they were.

"Can't move." He groaned, turning his head and seeking out my lips for a kiss. I grinned as I pressed my lips against his in a soft, sweet kiss. "Need sleep. You're trying to kill me."

"Hey, I'm the one who should be down for the count." I huffed, though I was ignoring how tender my ass was after all the fucking we'd done the night before. "Come on… let's shower. I wanna go to the amusement park!"

"Really?" He opened his lazy blue-grey eyes to gaze up at me. "Why there?"

"Cause it will be fun and I wanna make out on the ferris wheel." I told him cheekily and he half rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Let me up."

"Meh. You're so warm and comfy though." I pouted and he scoffed.

"Damn it, Eren. Make up your mind." He grumbled, hands sliding up my thighs to grope my backside. "We should just stay here, in bed all day."

"No, no." I shook my head, whining. I had to convince myself and him because _damn. _He made me want to stay right where I was and ride him instead of anything else, but I wanted to do things with Levi that didn't involve sex.

Sunday's were date days.

"Then stop it." He muttered before rolling us over. He kissed my lips quickly and then got off the bed, walking his sexy, naked ass into his bathroom.

I giggled to myself as I got up and followed him, joining him in the shower as I always did. It took us an hour to get ready and then we stopped for breakfast along the way, taking our time because we did have the entire day to spend together and we never slept late.

To anyone else, Levi probably looked like he was mad at the world, completely uninterested in our date, but I knew that wasn't the case. He just really knew how to school his features and liked to hide what he was feeling from other people, but I knew him well, so I knew when he was and wasn't happy.

We arrived at the amusement park late morning and walked to the ticket booth, hand in hand. I couldn't contain my excitement as Levi purchased our wristbands, giving us unlimited access to any and all rides that we'd like to try. I hadn't been to an amusement park in a couple years, and I felt like a kid all over again.

"What do you want to do first?" Levi asked as we walked inside and I was pleased to see there weren't many people.

It was off season, so it made sense—and it was Sunday. The best day for a fun day with my Levi.

"I wanna go on that really, really big roller coaster way over there!" I said, pointing in its direction with my free hand.

"Alright." Levi said, offering me a soft but subdued smile.

We went on the roller coaster first and then spent the next hour getting on various rides. My last boyfriend had been afraid on rides like these, but Levi wasn't scared of anything. He was always strong and brave and so smart. There were so many reasons why I'd fallen for him.

We played games too and everything I sucked at, Levi exceeded in. If I wanted something, he got it for me. Eventually I had so many prizes, we had to take them to his car just so we could continue to enjoy our date. It was a great day and Levi offered to win me more prizes, but as shook my head to that. I wanted to enjoy more rides, and soon, the grand finale.

When we eventually made it to the Ferris wheel and the instant we got on, I cuddled up to him. His cologne smelled so good. He was so warm. He was so sexy. _God. _I held onto him and let my cheek rest against his chest as we got ready to move. His arms wrapped around me in return and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I really was just so crazy about him.

"I thought we were going to make out." Levi teased and I giggled before lifting my head and parting my lips just in time to prepare myself for his kiss.

Nobody had ever made me melt like Levi could. His kisses were the best, lips so perfectly fitting for mine. My hand fisted into his jacket and I didn't bother to suppress a moan when his tongue found mine. He tasted like the cherry tea he'd had just before we got on the ride and I truly couldn't get enough of him. We kissed until the ride was over and our lips were both beautifully abused.

It wasn't late, but I knew we couldn't stay forever. We took our time walking towards the exit and took a break to sit on a bench and enjoy our date day just a little longer. I pulled my phone out, eager to take a picture of us to put in the photo album I was making specifically for our Sunday dates.

Levi looked towards my phone knowingly and I smiled as I snapped the picture. I always had so much fun with him. I really did love him and I was always hoping for lots and lots more Sundays with him.


	2. Spoiled Summer

**Spoiled Summer**

"Levi, I wanna swim!" Eren whined, cheeks puffed out and arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the back of Levi's head.

He'd brought Eren to a beautiful lake that was crystal clear and absolutely breathtaking. The weather was perfectly warm, just right for a swim, but then Levi dared to tell him no.

And Levi rarely told him no.

They'd been dating for a few years, living together for two and Levi was more passionate about spoiling his lover than he was anything else. So Eren was spoiled and when he wanted something, he would get it one way or another.

"Not today, baby. We can't stay long." Levi explained and Eren rolled his eyes, continuing to pout.

He was aware of the meeting Levi had to attend just an hour from then, but he didn't care. While he did appreciate that Levi took longer lunch times just to pick him up and take him out—today taking him on a picnic by this lake—he oftentimes wanted more. He could never have enough of Levi.

And it wasn't like he wasn't the boss and couldn't show up whenever he pleased anyway.

"Swim with me." Eren said, wrapping his arms around Levi as he pressed his cheek to his back.

"Tsk. Don't do that. You know I don't like to turn you down." Levi sighed, it truly was the only thing he dreaded doing.

"Then don't." Eren smiled smugly to himself, squeezing Levi a little tighter. "It will be so much fun."

Levi turned around in his hold and raised his hands to cradle his face, placing a soft kiss to his lips. "Next time. I promise."

"This time." Eren demanded, determined to get the love of his life in that lake, all wet and sexy. They might not ever make it out, but that would be okay with him.

Before Levi could protest, Eren used all his weight to push against Levi and the two of them toppled over into the water. They were both in jeans and T-shirts, fully dressed, but Eren didn't care. While Levi scoffed as soon as he surfaced and pushed his soaked hair back out of his face, Eren giggled and moved to hug him from behind once more—grinning at the fact that he'd gotten his way.

It was too late now. They were wet. Levi couldn't deny him any longer.

"Damn brat." Levi huffed and Eren bit his shoulder through his soaked T-shirt.

"Hey!" Eren protested the tone and name Levi used, releasing him to swim away on his own.

The water felt amazing and Eren couldn't break the smile from his face. He was so happy, he just wanted to enjoy this lake and his time with Levi. When they'd first got together, Eren didn't like being pampered and spoiled, but Levi was insistent. Now, Eren thoroughly enjoyed it.

And he thoroughly enjoyed spoiling Levi with his love in return.

Eren kept swimming away on his back, enjoying how peaceful the setting and the day itself was and knowing that Levi was wading after him only made him more cheeky than he already was.

When he could go no further, Eren straightened to rest against the bed of rocks behind him. He smiled at Levi who eased his way over, face impassive as ever, but his eyes spoke volumes. He wasn't upset, he never truly got upset with Eren. There was a tender playfulness there as he approached and Eren smiled, opening his arms and moving them over Levi's shoulders. Then the look in his eyes changed, to one of longing, Eren's favorite expression on Levi.

"I love you. Thank you for swimming with me." Eren cooed as he ran his fingers through Levi's hair.

Levi hummed, leaning closer to rub his nose across Eren's. "Anything for you, baby."


	3. The Little Things

**The Little Things**

If there was one thing Levi Ackerman was certain of, it was that he was the luckiest man alive.

His upbringing hadn't been the best, there was a point in his life when he couldn't consider himself a good man. He knew what it was like to be starved, dirty and helpless—and he'd worked his way up from that and would never go back to that. In fact, he was quite the activist, taking a stand against hunger, making speeches on the importance of cleanliness and working his way up from absolutely nothing, to being a man of power and wealth.

What meant more to him than anything though, was the young man that had stolen his heart, made him feel like a real person, brought feeling and desire back into his life and made him fall hopelessly in love.

_Eren Jaeger. _

They met when Levi did a speech at Eren's college about hunger, something Eren was also passionate about. He was only in his freshman year, eight years Levi's junior, but Levi couldn't help himself. He was smitten with him from the first time he laid eyes on him—and it only intensified over time.

Eren was perfect for him in every aspect of the word. He stayed on top of his personal hygiene, was bright and smart, liked to keep the house spotless—able to clean like a professional. He exceeded Levi's standards and expectations and ultimately blew him away.

Levi was wrapped around his finger, and thankful that Eren had fallen for him just as hard.

Today, Levi came home to an unexpected turn of events. The house was as spotless as always, but it was hot. Hot enough for him to immediately start stripping. He dropped his briefcase by the door, shrugged out of his suit jacket, loosened and removed his tie then passed through the living room while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Shit." He hated the heat, hated sweating. His house was always cold, it helped keep any possible germs at bay. How long had it been this hot?

Levi rounded the wall separating the living room from the open sitting room—Eren's favorite place in the house. His breath hitched when he found him sitting by the open window, a popsicle in his mouth while he wore nothing but a T-shirt. He was sweating, skin flushed from the heat, but looked absolutely delicious.

Their cat, Titan, was peering out of the window from Eren's lap and Eren had yet to notice Levi's presence. He was torn between asking what the hell happened to the air conditioning and going over to have his way with him.

Titan meowed, turning his head and hopping off of Eren's lap at seeing Levi, which brought Eren's attention to him as well. Their eyes locked and Levi licked his lips as Eren twisted the popsicle between his. He wanted a taste.

Eren sucked on the popsicle suggestively before pulling it out of his mouth and sighing. "The air conditioning wasn't working when I woke up. I called around to find someone to come work on it, and they said they'd be here hours ago… but they haven't come yet."

Levi frowned, hating the thought of his baby suffering such conditions for so long. He walked over to Eren, stroking his hot cheek that was damp with sweat. "You should have called me. You should have come to the office. I can't believe you've sat here like this all day."

"I'm okay." Eren smiled sweetly to reassure him and then tapped the popsicle against Levi's lips. "I've been sucking on these all day."

"Mm." Levi's blue-grey eyes darkened and he licked his lips, tasting the blueberry flavor of the popsicle. "Yet you could have been in my air conditioned office, sucking me."

"Ooh." Eren beamed at that, giggling. "Now you're making me regret all these popsicles. You taste much better."

"And those lips look promising."

Levi pulled Eren to his feet and kissed him senseless, only pulling away when the brunette had fully melted in his arms. Then he carried him to their bedroom and into their bathroom, setting him down on the sink to remove his shirt. Their lips connected over and over, tongues seeking each other out and as soon as he got the chance, Eren finished unbuttoning and removing Levi's shirt as well.

Neither of them paid any attention to the fact that the popsicle had been dropped on the floor in transit, but they would clean that up later. For now, Eren busied himself with undoing Levi's belt and pants while trailing kisses down his throat. When they were in nothing but their briefs, Levi carried him into the shower and turned the water on—nice and cool.

Levi positioned Eren under the cool spray which made him shudder. His body covered in cold chills instantly, nipples hardening from the sudden cold inflicted upon him. But it was so good. What was better though was Levi's tongue drifting down his abdomen ever so slowly. Tantalizing. So erotic. He always knew just how to get to him.

His briefs were peeled off, his hardening cock immediately taken into his lover's mouth. Eren moaned, letting his head fall back under the cascading water while feeling Levi's hot mouth envelope him. He swallowed him whole, sucked him good, only stopping right when Eren was on the verge of orgasming.

"Levi," Eren whined, knees trembling as Levi kissed and sucked his way back up his body.

"I'm sorry, baby. But I'm dying to fuck your mouth. I can't wait."

"Mm. Mkay." Eren nodded in his blissed state and dropped to his knees, marveling at Levi's fully erect cock as he pulled his briefs down. "Yes." Eren hummed, tongue slipping beyond his lips to slide over the tip and down the shaft.

"Don't tease me, baby." Levi breathed and Eren held onto his hips, humming in delight as he took Levi into his throat. "Fuck."

That mouth had always been a godsend. Eren knew what Levi liked more than even he did and he could work him up with ease. Levi held onto his hair, but let Eren move at his own pace, which was far from slow and sweet. He moved his head back and forth, taking him in forcefully and sucking back strongly—hands roaming up and down Levi's defined abs greedily.

When he could take no more, Levi forced Eren off of him and pulled him to his feet, capturing his lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Eren moaned into his mouth, too drunk on the moment to return the kiss properly, but this didn't bother Levi at all. He tasted him for a long moment and then turned him around, pinning him against the cold tiled shower wall and thrusted his cock between his plump cheeks.

"Ah, Levi," Eren cried out, backing his rear up against that hard cock eagerly. "Yes, please. Fuck me."

Levi was indeed the luckiest man alive.

"Can you take it baby?" Levi taunted at his ear, nibbling the lobe while Eren moaned shakily in response.

"Yes. Yes, Levi. Please give it to me."

"Shit." Levi cursed, pressing his cock directly against his entrance, needing no further persuasion.

Eren whimpered, panted and moaned, poking his ass up perfectly, knowingly. He wanted it all and Levi gave it to him. It was rare that he went right in without stretching him first, leaving Eren so tight it was a task in itself just getting in. His hot tightness felt so good it threatened to be the end of Levi instantaneously, but Eren was just as close, dick throbbing between his own stomach and the shower wall.

Levi held onto Eren's hips, moving slowly in hopes of savoring the high he was currently experiencing. The attempt was futile, he couldn't hold back with his sweet Eren begging for more and trembling on the brink of ecstasy. He couldn't resist, so he moved a little faster, a lot harder until Eren's insides were clenching around him and he was wailing incoherently, hands splayed out on the tile as if he could hold onto it while he came.

Cursing, Levi slowed his movements, yet deepened and strengthened them as he, too, found his release. His eyes rolled back from the euphoria of it and sucked on Eren's shoulder to keep his voice muffled. It worked, as it did so often.

Knowing Eren like the back of his hand, Levi didn't linger—even though he wanted to. He pulled out, wrapped the brunette in his arms, holding his limp and spent body carefully.

"So beautiful." Levi whispered, brushing his lips across his and revelling in how dazed and thoroughly fucked Eren appeared. He was drained, but Levi took pride in tending to him after sex.

He washed him all over. Carried him out of the shower. Dried him. Dressed him.

And then the air came on.

They both heard it, even through Eren was barely awake at this point. He smiled tiredly and made grabby hands at Levi, knowing that since it would be cooling off, they could cuddle. Levi wouldn't deny him.

Because he lived for little moments like these.


	4. My Thirsty Pet

**My Thirsty Pet**

It was on my eighteenth birthday when he first came to me—like an angel of death, one who was thirsty for my blood. I wasn't an easily scared guy, but surprised myself to be able to stare in the face of death uncaringly. The boy who'd come for me was gorgeous, striking turquoise eyes and long brown hair, but he was a mess. He was dirty. He was wild.

And for some reason, I was drawn in, wanting to care for him even though he wanted to kill me. He appeared so youthful, but like most vampires, I knew appearances were deceitful. Still, I pitied him, even as he pinned me down in a dark alley with his fangs bared.

"Calm down." I ordered and to my amazement, the vampire boy held his breath and blinked down at me in confusion. As if he couldn't believe I'd just uttered those words. "I know you're thirsty, you can take a little."

The vampire boy breathed erratically, opened his mouth wide and sank his teeth into my neck, sucking harshly. The rapid withdrawal of my blood made me woozy and I gripped his hair tightly, giving him a moment before pulling in retaliation.

"Enough. Stop." I snapped and breathed in relief when he reluctantly stopped sucking and instead licked the two puncture marks until they stopped bleeding. His body trembled slightly and he clung to my shirt as I sat up, feeling a little lightheaded. He'd gotten more than I should have allowed, but I could tell he was still thirsty.

How long had he been suffering?

"You will come with me and I'll take care of you." I told him, and the vampire boy didn't object.

Three years had passed since then. The fact that I came from a wealthy family helped me be able to care for the boy whose name I learned after months of trying to get him to speak, was Eren. He was surprisingly shy and timid and listened to me always, even if sometimes he pouted about it.

I kept him clean, cut his hair to an appropriate length where it just gracefully fell to touch his shoulders and dressed him like a proper man every day. There wasn't a moment that he wasn't by my side. We slept together. Showered together. We did everything together. I came to care deeply for him and in return, he respected me—but he was quite possessive.

He didn't like me meeting with other people, though this was something I had to do on a regular basis. He was always most clingy when others were around and didn't hesitate to hiss at them threateningly. Everyone came to know of my pet and they didn't cross in lines in fear of him. I was the only man alive who'd ever tamed a vampire.

Only he wasn't tame unless it came to me.

I had to keep him under my watchful eye at all times, though I had managed to keep his thirst under control between donated blood that he drank from a cup like a proper man and my own. The only live blood he was getting was mine, and I only gave him small increments, a little in the morning and a little more at night. It wasn't often he got carried away, but sometimes he did and I wouldn't have the energy to get out of bed the next day. He would always apologize and pout and hold onto me as if he feared he'd lose me.

Then one day, everything changed. Eren became more desperate for my blood, whining needily and even begging me for it. And when he got it, it aroused him. This was news to me, because I hadn't known that vampires could even become aroused in such a way, but he did and he'd grind his body against me as he drank my blood until he released and finally felt satisfied.

I didn't understand what had shifted, causing this change in him, but it was bothersome because when he got like that, it made me want him. I didn't know what to do about it. Eren wasn't human. He wasn't like me, even if his looks were so deceiving. I didn't know what to do in those heated moments, so I did nothing, letting Eren do as he pleased while I had to suffer because of it.

I needed to get laid, and even though Eren seemed to want me in every possible way. Fucking him couldn't be an option, so after a little thought I decided to invite someone over who I used to enjoy on occasion, back before I found Eren—or he found me rather.

Eren's possessiveness didn't cross my mind, I was too set on finding relief from the sexual tension eating at me. I assumed as far as Eren knew, this guy was just another business associate, but from the instant Eren laid eyes on him, he turned hostile.

I chided Eren with a look but he met my eyes with a defiant look of his own that I ignored. I offered my guest a seat and fixed him and myself a drink before taking my own seat. Eren curled up against me, glaring at my guest who sipped his drink nervously. I realized right away that I didn't have a chance in hell of getting laid, because Eren wasn't going to allow it.

_Great. _

I sighed and let it go, telling Eren to calm down and then speaking to my guest instead to make him at least a little comfortable. Eren only settled after I started playing with his hair and still, his turquoise eyes were cold and angry as they remained on my guest until he excused himself after not even an hour long visit. I was annoyed, frustrated to the point of being unable to look at Eren after that. He still followed me around with a whimper every few minutes. He could sense my foul mood but it didn't scare him away. Nothing did.

"Levi…" He whined as he trailed after me on my way to my bedroom. I didn't answer so he called me again, pouting. "Levi,"

I sighed in exasperation and walked a little faster. I couldn't help that I was annoyed—I just needed a few moments away from him. A shower would do the trick. But Eren followed me, starting to strip his clothes the instant I turned on the shower. It didn't surprise me, we always showered together anyway.

"No." I growled, tone harsher than necessary. It wasn't his fault, really. "Wait for me in bed."

"Levi," he frowned, brows furrowed and lips pouting as he closed the distance between us and clung to my shirt at my chest.

"I need some privacy." I huffed, pulling his hands off of me.

"You… you don't want me anymore?" He whispered, looking to me as if he was absolutely mortified.

"It's not like that." I shot down his insecurities immediately, not wanting him to feel down like he looked. "Actually, I do want you. That's the problem."

"Then why…" his frown only deepened. He didn't understand. "Why did you want to take that man to bed instead of me?"

"What the-" I gaped at him then. How the hell did he know? _Or maybe he doesn't know… _

"I know what you were thinking. You wanted to fuck him. Why? Why am I not good enough for you? Is it… because I'm different?"

I was at a loss, taken aback completely by his words. I didn't know how he knew, but he _knew. _And then what he was insinuating…

"You never fuck me. Why not? You think he's better than me? You think he can make you feel better?" Eren scoffed at that, suddenly seething. His gorgeous eyes were flaming with intensity as they glared into mine. "You belong to me, Levi."

I knew he meant every word. I knew he would never let anyone else have me, he'd never share me. But I never expected him to attack me like he did next. I gasped when he snatched my shirt apart, ripping every button in an instant. Then he roughly pushed my shirt and vest back over my shoulders and pressed his nose to my neck, inhaling deeply. He shuddered and moaned, tongue sticking out to run over my jugular.

"Eren," I breathed, my hands moving to grip his hips.

"I'm going to make you want me instead, Levi. You'll never want anyone else."

"Shit." I groaned as he sucked on my neck, almost disappointed that he wasn't taking any of my blood—I'd never admitted it, but when he drank from me it felt good. I enjoyed it almost as much as he did.

He was determined and relentless, marking my body all over with love bites as he backed me towards the shower, only stopping to strip the rest of my clothes and his own before pushing me inside. This was a whole new side of my little pet, and I fucking liked it.

"I've waited and waited—wanting you all this time. I'm not waiting anymore just for you to give this to someone else." He said, voice seductive as he wrapped his cool hand around my already hard cock.

Eren stroked me so knowingly, so skillfully. It stole my breath away and left my head falling back and steady moans escaping my throat. His lips skimmed down my neck and over my shoulder teasingly before settling right in between them—his favorite place to bite me. Then he gave me just that, his teeth sinking into my skin before he sucked steadily, humming in delight and rutting his own erection against my thigh.

I wasn't going to survive the night. But death never looked so promising. He only took enough to tease the both of us but then he lapped at the wound and kissed it until I was drunk off him, eyes falling closed. I surrendered myself to him, craving this sensuality. His hand never stopped working my length and it felt so good I knew it wouldn't take long at all for him to make me come.

"Does it feel good, Levi? Or this isn't enough?"

He'd never spoken to me in such a velvety tone, never dared to utter any words that could drive me crazy as he was now. I couldn't even respond, too caught up in the pleasure I was receiving—too focused on the way his lips kissed their way down my body and holy shit—

I nearly fell on my ass when he replaced his hand with his mouth, swallowing me whole in an instant. There was no teasing, no easing into it, I was buried deep in his throat and supporting myself against the shower wall so I didn't fall down. Nobody had ever made me make such embarrassing sounds before, but I couldn't help it.

If I would have ever taken the time to think about it, I would have assumed the inside of his mouth would be cold, just as his skin was. But no, it was hot, almost too hot. Eren couldn't possibly have a gag reflex with the way he took me in, swallowing over and over and I whimpered, about to fall over the edge into a shattering orgasm in a matter of seconds.

Then he started pulling back, sucking me so firmly I doubled over and gripped his hair with every ounce of strength I possessed. He moaned around my throbbing cock, breathing harshly through his nose as he moved his head at a brutal pace, fucking me with that glorious mouth in a way that blew my mind.

"Fuuuck. Fuck. Shit." I ranted between struggled breaths and Eren sucked me harder, taking me over and over until I came harder than I ever had, more intensely than I could have imagined it happening and he didn't stop sucking until I was pushing his head away from me, begging him to stop.

He licked his lips as he stared up at me with the sexiest look in his eyes, his cheeks appearing impossibly flushed. "So good. Levi…" He panted, fingertips digging into my hips. "More. I want more."

"N-no." I shook my head, trying to collect myself and steady my breathing. He was insane. I was far too sensitive to take anymore of that mouth.

Eren pouted. "Levi, but I want it." He said, letting his eyes fall to my cock that was amazingly still hard. "Mm. Yes, I'll take it."

"No, no. No!" I pushed him back again by his forehead, he'd already drained me. "I can't. There's no more to take."

"That's not true, it's in there." He breathed, leaning closer again. "Don't you want me to? Didn't you like it?"

"Shit. Yes, Eren. But you have to give me some time." I needed to recover, I would be more than willing to give him more when I could handle it.

"Fine." He huffed and got back to his feet, pressing his body against mine and leaning in until his lips were brushing my own. "But know this, Levi. You're mine. Don't you forget it."

My body shivered and I kissed him hard, holding his face firmly in place even though he wouldn't have dared go anywhere. Everything changed that day and from then on, Eren was more thirsty for my come than my blood, but I gave him both, spoiling him every single day while enjoying the hell out of it myself.


	5. Our Future

**Our Future**

"What's wrong, Eren?" Levi asked his husband after coming home to find a distant look in his teal eyes.

Eren was staring out the window, having not changed out of the large T-shirt he wore to bed the night before. He wore nothing else, appeared almost depressed—something that didn't settle well with Levi. He wanted Eren happy, and he normally was—overly so.

His brown haired husband just sighed and said nothing, lips mulling together as he continued to stare out the window that looked out over the back lawn.

"Talk to me." Levi said, embracing Eren from behind and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. "It isn't like you to look so sad.

"It's empty." Eren whispered and Levi's brows furrowed.

"Empty?"

Eren nodded sadly, frowning as he still gazed out the window. "You can't always be here…"

"You're lonely?" Levi asked worriedly. "I know I've been working longer hours, but as soon as this deal closes I'll be home more."

"I know." Eren said with a sad sigh. "It's not just that… I've been thinking…"

That didn't sound good. None of this did, but Levi refused to panic. Whatever it was, they could fix it. He knew Eren loved him deeply—just as he loved him.

"Eren, I'm sorry, just—"

"Levi, stop. I'm not upset with you. Honest. But…"

"But?" Levi pressed in concern, holding his husband a little tighter.

"I want a baby."

Levi's eyes widened and his lips parted only to close and reopen. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"You don't want one…" Eren whispered, sounding on the verge of tears.

Levi looked to the side, trying to seriously think this over considering it was something that had never come up in all the years they dated or even the two years of their marriage. He'd never once thought about having kids. Eren has never once mentioned wanting them.

"I want a little Levi running through this backyard."

Levi was surprised by the admission, but also amused. "Why not a little Eren? That picture is much more promising."

Eren blinked at that and looked over his right shoulder to meet his husband's gaze directly. "Does that mean you're not completely against having a child?"

He'd never thought about it, but he wanted Eren to be happy. He wanted to give him the world. And the thought of having a tiny version of him to love and cherish actually set his heart fluttering.

"I'm not. You should have come to me sooner instead of getting so down about it." Levi told him as he turned him around and kissed his lips sweetly. "I love you. And if we had a child—a little Eren—I would love them too."

"Really?" Eren asked, heart melting and cheeks pink.

"Really." Levi smiled and kissed him once more. "Now… about you feeling empty…"

Eren blushes at Levi's smirk and the implication of his words, but after a few seconds started giggling. Then he was hoisted up, legs and arms winding around his husband to hold on as he was carried away. It really brightened his day, knowing Levi was willing to have a child with him and knowing how seriously he felt about keeping him happy.

He truly loved that man.


	6. Intertwined

**Intertwined**

Play dates were great. When it came to a certain pair of friends though, sleepovers were their favorite.

Levi and Eren were brought together by their parents who were friends, and they'd been close since they were babies. Currently, they were only six years old, but they were best friends who wanted to be with each other all the time. Unfortunately, they mostly only visited each other a few times a week and were only allowed one sleepover per weekend. They alternated between homes, always had a great time, and never wanted it to end.

Though Levi took it better than Eren did.

Tonight, they were camping out in Eren's room, the two of them having built a fort out of his sheets that was like an entire palace—when you had a vivid imagination. They colored pictures, played cops and robbers and currently, were teasing each other inside the palace fort.

"You can't get me, Levi!" Eren cheesed, making a silly face and Levi giggled, raising his hands gesturing what was to come.

"I'm gonna get you!"

Levi threw himself at Eren who laughed loudly as he was tortured with endless tickling. He was so ticklish and somehow, Levi always caught him, getting him right on the side of his ribs where he was most ticklish. It was too much, but Eren loved every second of it and Levi did too.

It wasn't long before Eren's mother scolded them for being loud past bedtime and they laid down on their pallet next to each other, trying to muffle their laughter. Eren snuggled close to Levi, giggles subsiding into a yawn. He always was the first one to fall asleep and Levi always played with his hair until he also fell asleep.

Those were the good days, and they continued for the next two years before tragedy struck.

Levi's home had caught fire in the middle of the night, and while he was smart enough to get himself out of harm's way, his parents had been sleeping and he only realized they would never come out when it was too late to do anything about it.

Eight year old Levi was left alone.

Just like that, his whole world had changed. There were no more parents. No other living relatives nearby. Only one uncle who lived far away who begrudgingly agreed to take in the kid. He was a blunt and rude man who cared nothing about Levi's feelings or anyone else's. He took Levi away without even giving him a chance to say goodbye to his best friend. The only person in the world he had left.

When Eren heard the news, it crushed him. He refused to believe there was any truth to it—that he'd lost his parents, and had been taken away. It couldn't be true. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. He wouldn't miss their play dates. He wouldn't skip out on their weekend sleepovers. Eren couldn't accept it.

He was angry, broken hearted and couldn't bring himself to so much as speak to his parents for weeks. A part of him had been stolen away, a part that had been there for as long as he could remember. Eren wasn't wholly Eren without his best friend who meant the world to him.

While Eren spent the next few years trying to let go of his past—of Levi, Levi was living in the underground world, having to fight for food just to survive and struggling to the point where mostly, he didn't even have a chance to think about Eren or the life lost to him. But when he did, it was always at night. When he'd play with his own hair and remember how he used to play with Eren's.

Time changes many things, for Eren, he was able to move on with his life, making new friends and getting through school with great grades. For Levi, he spent his days struggling alone, even his uncle leaving him to completely fend for himself when he was just twelve. It was hard, and Levi didn't like being a thug. The lifestyle changed him and he didn't like who he was becoming. So he strove to get better.

Levi found a job in a shipping yard, working day after day to make enough money to shelter and feed himself. Then when he was seventeen, he took a test after studying endlessly in the local library to get his diploma and then, when he had enough money saved, he moved back to the place that had once been home to him.

It was so empty though. Levi was empty. He picked up the nasty habit of smoking which he despised, but was doing relatively well for himself. He was able to get a decent apartment near the college he got accepted into by some miracle, managed to secure a part time job as a bookkeeper at a local teen night club, which suited him fine since he suffered some insomnia and night terrors and never managed to sleep more than three hours at a time.

He would be working most nights and starting school, between the two he'd hopefully be distracted enough for the pain he felt to be numbed.

Eren was starting his first year of college as well, being accepted on scholarship due to his exemplary grade average. He still lived at home with his parents, declining their offer to pay for an apartment for him. Eren wanted to be with them for as long as he could, knowing some kids didn't have the luxury.

It was by a stroke of fate that on his first day of school, he walked past a face that made him do a double take and stop in his tracks.

"No way." Eren whispered to himself, heart lurching into his throat as he examined the guy sitting on a bench right outside of his first class. _No way. _It couldn't be him.

Blue-grey eyes flicked to him and then blinked, a fleeting look of surprise crossing them—or so it seemed. But it passed so quickly, Eren wasn't sure if it was ever there.

Levi recognized him immediately. The sight of Eren was completely unexpected—and he'd changed so much. Levi has an immediate flashback to his younger self.

But he was so different. He was all grown up. And those eyes… they were unmistakable.

"Eren," Levi breathed in subdued surprise.

Eren's backpack fell off his shoulder and onto the ground and just as Levi stood, Eren bolted towards him. Tears spilled freely from his eyes as he threw his arms around Levi's neck, burying his face in his shoulder. He was full on sobbing before Levi even returned the embrace, which he did strongly. His arms wrapped around his waist, fingers digging into his shirt. His eyes closed and he breathed in his scent deeply.

Everything else was forgotten.

"Some things never change." Levi mused when they finally leaned apart and he wiped away Eren's tears.

"It's you…" Eren was still in shock, but so happy he didn't know what to do with himself.

"It's me." Levi nodded once, managing the first smile he'd formed in years—since before the incident. "And it's you."

"It's me." Eren nodded quickly, beaming. Snot was dripping from his nose, but he didn't care.

Levi only shook his head at the sight and retrieved a napkin from his pocket that he'd used to wipe his hands on after breakfast. He raised it, cleaning Eren's nose without a single thought on the matter. Eren sniffled after the napkin was removed, a pure smile still adorning his face.

"I never thought I'd see you again." He murmured and Levi returned his smile with a sad one of his own.

"Me too. But I always hoped it would happen."

It was hard to believe, but Levi and Eren had found their way back together and Eren refused to leave his side other than when they had separate classes. At the end of the school day, Eren invited Levi over to his parents' place, but Levi didn't feel comfortable going, so he invited Eren to his instead.

They talked for a long time, Eren like a ray of sunshine beaming down on Levi and brightening his whole world effortlessly. He'd missed him so much that he asked him not to leave and Eren wouldn't have left even if he didn't. He even crawled into bed with Levi, as happy as he could have been. Levi didn't understand the way his heart felt when he looked at this guy who used to be his best friend who clung to his shirt as he slept.

Levi reached for Eren's hair hesitantly, but as soon as he touched those soft locks, he couldn't stop. His eyes remained on Eren's peaceful sleeping face for a long time as he played with his hair, and when he finally drifted off to sleep, he actually slept for the first time since he was a boy.

When he woke up, Eren was halfway on top of him, their limbs tangled and the heat between their bodies near unbearable. Levi had never felt so well rested, at least not since he was a child. He didn't have a single night terror. He didn't have a single bad thought. Lucky for him, the reunion meant just as much to Eren, who had no intention of leaving Levi's side anytime in the near future.


End file.
